


I just realized I'm in love with you

by InsomicAlleyCat



Series: Drabbles And What not [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: "Keiji, I just realized I'm in love with you and it feels amazing."Based off a tumble prompt as most of my drabbles are ;)





	

Akaashi let out a small breath and watched as it appeared as a small cloud before disappearing. He walked down the road, on his way to school, before hearing faint footsteps behind him. He thought it was just a jogger or another student and brushed it off. But when someone turned him around, picked him up and span him in circles he knew who it was.  
  
"Bokuto what are you doing?!"  
Bokuto put Akaashi down and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin in Akaashi's hair. The wide grin on Bokuto's face scared Akaashi slightly, knowing what kind of things have happened when Bokuto was smiling like that, innocently and mischeviously. That smile, however, was quickly replaced with one that was genuine and shined with compassion. Akaashi had never seen Bokuto smile like that before, and he wondered what had made Bokuto smile like that. Maybe he got himself a girlfriend.  
  
"Keiji, I just realized I'm in love with you and it feels amazing."  
Akaashi blinked. It took him a few moments to process what Bokuto had just said before his mouth curled into a smile, matching the one on Bokuto's face.  
  
"I love you too, Kotarou."


End file.
